


better run, outrun

by WindyRein



Series: Dashboard Confessions [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it should've happened sooner. Maybe his friend had been what stopped him. Maybe he was just sick and tired of this small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better run, outrun

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!!!** It's not talk about school shootings. It's not a fantasy about one. It's not even the possibility of one. It _is_ a school shooting.  
>   
>  Seriously, if any of that triggers you, _don't read this!!!_ (and especially don't come crying to me, if you didn't heed the warnings *proudly flies misanthrope flag*)
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://shipsanddip.tumblr.com/post/52600614242) since it made me go “Stiles, babydarling, don’t cry”  
>   
> Title from [Foster the People's Pumped Up Kicks](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDTZ7iX4vTQ) obviously.

He was the boy with the dead mother, the social outcast best friend and basically _(almostkinda)_ absentee father. Until he had a dead mother, a _(former)_ best friend with a hot girlfriend and a new, more normal friend. You know what else he had? He had a father who hated him. Hated him for lying to him, hated him for telling the truth, hated him for losing him his job. Hated him for killing his mother.

He was the boy who got shoved into lockers, who got verbal barbs from teachers. He was the kid who could never stay still or just _shutup!_

So, yeah, maybe it should’ve happened sooner. Maybe his friend had been the only thing stopping him. Maybe he’d just lost the last shreds of the moral code and empathy his mother had taught him. Maybe he was sick and tired of getting overlooked because of the newest hot shit in town.

Maybe he was just plain tired.

So, he gets a gun. A shotgun actually. _(and who knew IDs were so easy and couple towns over no-one knew him)_ Saws a bit of the barrel, does a few tests in the Preserve and takes off a bit more until he’s satisfied.

When he gets to school, no-one even notices. Practically his whole social circle _(if you can call it that)_ is werewolves and none of them notice anything.

Harris kicks him out of class and Lydia shoots him a concerned look and oops, maybe he let something slip to his eyes but that doesn’t matter. That look, he thinks, is what will save her...maybe.

He gets to his locker, gets the gun and the shells _(carefully separated into human and ‘wolf)_ and just...lets his mind slip to that place where nothing matters anymore. The same place that’d had him looking at the knives in their kitchen when his mom passed.

After three, maybe four shots everyone’s screaming and running and the teachers are trying to get the students out safely. And then, because of course, Scott and Isaac and Allison standing in his way. Scott looks so, _so_ betrayed. Isaac seems caught somewhere between surprised and angry. Allison though, Allison’s gone cold like he hasn’t seen her in so long.

And he just laughs because they all seem hurt, like he’s the bad guy here, like he’s not the one who got shoved to the sidelines for newer, fancier toys, like he’s not the one who’s been carrying guilt over their mom’s death for years, like he should be better than this just because he’s _human_.

He takes a moment to wonder which one of them would cause the most shock and shoots in Isaac’s general direction. Isaac of course dodges and Scott’s already pleading with him, trying to understand.

This time when he takes aim and shoots there’s the sweet and soft smell of aconite in the air.

_Allison collapses, Scott’s choking on blood, Isaac’s looking a bit feral._

_A couple more shots to be safe and he walks out. Out of their lives, out of the school, out of Beacon Hills._

_The last any of them hear of him is cheerful whistling._

(Later, when Deaton’s burnt about ten different kinds of aconite into purple smoke and ashes, Peter looks at them all with disappointment and disappears)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Peter finds Stiles and they live the rest of their lives in a (strictly?) platonic and bloody snark-fest. Then again, maybe not.
> 
> (by the way, I've never seen the point in doing something and killing yourself afterwards)


End file.
